Tout simplement parce que je l'aime
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: One-shot. Avec une lueur d'espoir! "Elle avait mal. Elle savait pourtant bien que c’était un combat perdu d’avance. Elle le savait depuis le début, qu’elle aurait mieux fait de rendre les armes et de partir le plus loin possible. Mais elle ne pouvait
1. Chapter 1

Tout simplement parce que je l'aime…

Elle avait mal. Elle savait pourtant bien que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle le savait depuis le début, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rendre les armes et de partir le plus loin possible.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Aussi fort était son amour pour _lui_ que la souffrance qu'_il_ lui infligeait jour après jour.

Elle attrapa du coton et du désinfectant, ainsi que quelques pansements ; elle serait obligée de se soigner comme cela, puisqu'elle avait usé les dernières miettes de son chakra en soignant sa jambe et son poignet cassé.

Tout le monde l'avait prévenu. _Il _n'était pas homme à tomber amoureux. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, tout comme elle était consciente qu'_il _ne la méritait pas. Elle aurait du _le _laisser seul avec _ses _ténèbres, et vivre une vie heureuse avec un autre, vie à laquelle elle avait parfaitement le droit, mais elle ne le pouvait décidément pas.

Elle tamponna doucement la coupure qui ornait sa tempe avec un coton imbibé d'alcool, grimaçant légèrement sous la brûlure infligée. Elle réitéra l'opération sur toutes les blessures ouvertes de son corps meurtri, laissant échapper de temps à autre quelques gémissements de souffrance.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu tout arrêter. Il lui aurait suffi de _le _quitter, de _le _quitter _lui _et _son _manoir dans lequel elle s'était installé depuis leur union, et quelle demande à son meilleur ami devenu Hokage d'annuler leur mariage, ou même de la transférer dans un autre village. Mais ça aurait voulu dire _l_'abandonner, et elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas. Si c'était le prix à payer pour rester à _ses_ côtés, elle l'acceptait.

Elle ôta lentement ses vêtements, tressaillant à chaque fois que le tissus frôlait ses meurtrissures, serrant les dents au maximum pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle posa ses mains sur le bord de l'évier, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, osa enfin relever la tête pour évaluer son allure.

Le résultat était catastrophique : des coupures plus ou moins profondes zébraient sa peau blanche, de trop nombreux hématomes se dessinaient sur son corps, le colorant ça et là de nuances bleu-violette. Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, et certaines mèches étaient collées par un liquide rouge pâteux. Son si beau visage était complètement ravagé ; la commissure de ses lèvres saignait, son à peine réparé grâce aux derniers soupçons de chakra qu'il lui restait. Sa pommette était rouge, séquelle de la gifle qui l'avait projeté contre la commode en bois massif contre laquelle elle s'était violement cogné.

Elle se doutait déjà, quand ils s'étaient mariés, qu'elle souffrirait bien plus qu'à _sa_ désertion, bien plus que pendant les cinq ans d'absence durant lesquelles elle _l_'avait attendu. Elle connaissait les risques et savait à quoi elle s'exposait. Peut-être avait-elle juste encore le faible espoir qu'_il_ se calmerait avec le temps, et que ses démons intérieurs s'apaiseraient. Lueur fragile qui s'était bien vite éteinte, remplacée par la cruelle réalité qu'_il_ lui avait bien vite rappelé lors de son tout premier coup. D'autres avaient suivis, tout naturellement, sans qu'elle ne le conteste, et c'était devenu son quotidien

Elle alluma l'eau de la douche et y pénétra rapidement, ne supportant plus son reflet dans le miroir. L'eau chaude s'écoulait lentement sur son corps mutilé, dans une curieuse teinte rougeâtre, le sang de ses blessures et de ses cheveux se mêlant à l'eau chaude qui dévalait les courbes de son corps, la brûlant par moment quand les gouttes sur une de ses plaies.

Elle s'était toujours sentie sale. Parce qu'_il_ la trouvait lourde, parce qu'_il_ la rejetait. Les seuls moments où elle se sentait belle, où elle se sentait femme étaient quand _il_ lui faisait l'amour, autant dire rarement, et seulement quand _il_ en avait envie. Néanmoins, elle cachait ses blessures à tous, même si elle savait qu'au-delà de son corps, son âme entière était souillée. Mais tant qu'elle semblait heureuse et épanouie pour les autres, tout allait bien.

Elle sortit de la douche au bout d'une heure, sans se sentir plus propre. Elle attrapa un de ses kimonos de bain et l'enfila sur sa peau redevenue parfaitement blanche, puisqu'elle s'était soignée aussitôt son chakra revenu. Ne restait qu'une petite coupure au creux de son cou, juste sous son oreille, mais personne ne la verrait. Elle attrapa sa brosse et coiffa ses longs cheveux roses encore dégoulinants d'eau, puis sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la cuisine, où elle prépara le dîner, qu'elle mangea comme à son habitude. _I_l ne prenait pas le temps d'être avec elle cela devait lui sembler pitoyable.

Elle avait fini par s'y résoudre ; _il_ ne l'avait jamais aimé. _Il_ avait juste besoin d'une mère pour _ses_ futurs enfants, et _il_ savait qu'elle y était toute désignée ? Après tout, elle _l_'avait toujours aimé et _lui_ avait juré de tout faire tout pour _lui_, et puis _il_ devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie et intelligente, une bonne kunoichi, et surtout, qu'elle ne réclamerait rien. Aussi n'avait-elle pu refuser quand _il_ lui avait demandé sa main, toujours aussi impassible et glaciale, ni même quand _il_ avait sèchement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes un quart de seconde devant l'autel, sans aucun amour.

Elle débarrassa la table sitôt qu'elle eut fini, laissant son assiette sous vide pour qu'_il_ puisse manger s'il en avait envie. Tout cela en silence. Tout n'était que silence dans ce manoir. Les enseignes de leur clan, bien qu'elle ne se considère pas comme en faisant réellement partie, forçaient quiconque au recueillement pour la tragédie commise en ces lieux.

Elle rejoignit leur chambre et enfila son kimono de nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps froids. La place à côté d'elle était désespérément vide, comme chaque soir à son coucher ou presque. _Il_ ne se couchait jamais en même temps qu'elle, et les rares fois où elle _l_'avait trouvé assoupi avant elles étaient les nuits où elle travaillait plus tard à l'hôpital, qu'elle préférait à sa propre demeure. De toute façon, tout endroit lui paraissait plus chaleureux que son manoir, ce qui expliquait qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps à l'extérieur.

Elle fixa l'alliance à son doigt, les larmes montant d'un seul coup à ses yeux verts, larmes qu'elle ravala comme à son habitude. S'_il_ rentrait, _il_ verrait tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. _Il_ n'était pas considéré comme un génie pour rien.

Aussi éteignit-elle la lumière avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour tenter de trouver un peu de chaleur dans cette chambre glaciale qui chaque nuit lui semblait de moins en moins être la sienne.

*OoOo0oOoO*

Il la trouvait belle. Il la regardait dormir dans son lit, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et il la trouvait belle.

Il était rentré de mission il y avait dix minutes et après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires et avoir mangé une partie de ce qu'elle lui mis de côté, s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers leur chambre, où il l'avait trouvé endormie.

Il se souvint de la façon dont il l'avait abandonné, quelques heures plus tôt, prostrée sur le sol, son sang se répandant peu à peu sur les tatamis, le visage caché par ses cheveux. Il se rappelait la façon dont elle avait murmuré « _à ce soir_ », comme à son habitude, sans qu'il ne lui réponde rien.

Il serra les poings, une partie de lui-même se maudissant pour ce qu'il lui infligeait. Mais tout serait plus simple pour elle si elle se rendait compte qu'elle était trop bien pour un monstre comme lui, et qu'elle finisse par le détester. Alors il la frappait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste qui montrait l'affection qu'elle lui portait, non seulement pour se protéger lui, parce qu'il avait vu à quel point ça faisait mal d'aimer, mais aussi pour la protéger elle. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Elle aurait du se marier avec un homme plus doux, qui lui aurait dit des « _je t'aime_ » à tout bout de champ, et qui l'aurait aimé comme elle le méritait.

Il ôta ses vêtements et la rejoignit silencieusement sous les couvertures et la contempla. Sa peau était blanche, rappel de son infinie pureté, et quelques mèches de ses magnifiques cheveux roses lui retombaient sur les yeux, la faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils. Sans réfléchir, il les remit en place, dévoilant un peu la peau de son cou.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant une cicatrice, légère et fine, presque invisible, juste en dessous de son oreille. Un violent spasme le secoua, son repas remontant presque à sa bouche. Il se dégoutait. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait laissé une marque de ses coups, aussi pouvait-il faire semblant de l'ignorer, mais là…

Il ne put se retenir et l'attira brusquement dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui si fort qu'elle se réveilla, sans comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrivait, parce qu'il était totalement anormal que son époux la prenne dans ses bras.

- Sa…Sasuke ? murmura-t-elle, troublée au possible.

Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, juste à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, déposant ses lèvres dessus des dizaines de fois, comme s'il voulait l'effacer. Elle frissonna sous ses baisers, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, attendant un rejet qui à sa grande surprise ne vint pas.

Mais elle fut totalement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle entendit, à un tel point qu'elle crut même s'être trompée. Mais quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide elle ne douta plus une seconde. Il lui avait bel et bien dit. Murmuré, et elle avait failli ne pas l'entendre mais il l'avait fait.

_**Pardon.**_

Elle resta longtemps à caresser ses cheveux, le serrant doucement contre elle, son buste s'inclinant légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme pour le bercer, comme un petit garçon.

Et quand il releva le visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et ils firent l'amour cette nuit là, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme s'ils étaient juste amoureux, comme si tout était … normal entre eux.

Et pas une fois elle ne pensa à ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas une fois elle ne songea que tout serait de nouveau comme avant le lendemain matin.

Il ne pensa pas non plus à masquer ses sentiments, il la submergea de tendresse, de baisers et de caresses, sans penser à la blesser pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne firent que s'aimer…

*OoOo0oOoO*

Elle se réveilla après lui, comme d'ordinaire, et soupira en se levant, sachant parfaitement que le moment parfait qu'ils avaient vécu la veille était terminé, et qu'elle n'aurait surement jamais la chance d'en revivre un pareil. Elle rejoignit la cuisine, le bruit d'eau de la douche lui indiquant qu'il était en train de se lever, et lui prépara un bol pour le petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, attrapant sans un bruit son sac, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce sans prendre son petit-déjeuner, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Sasuke, ton bol… rappela-t-elle doucement en poussant le bol vers lui.

Bol qui s'écrasa rapidement à terre, dès qu'il l'eut balayé d'un coup de bras. Elle sursauta au bruit du choc, et baissa rapidement les yeux. Il ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, marquant un léger arrêt quand il entendit de nouveau sa voix.

« _A ce soir_ » déclara-t-elle, gardant les yeux au sol.

Sakura leva les yeux d'un seul coup, mais il était déjà parti. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, depuis qu'elle était sa femme, elle les laissa couler librement sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle aurait même pu rire tellement cela paraissait ridicule de se mettre dans un tel état pour quelques mots si anodins. Mais elle était profondément heureuse. Parce que finalement, tout n'était pas comme avant. On pouvait même dire que tout était différent. Un sourire éclatant ornait maintenant son visage, parce qu'elle savait que les choses allaient changer, et dans le bon sens. Ca prendrait du temps, ce serait douloureux, mais elle avait désormais l'assurance que tout irait mieux.

_**A ce soir.**_

_**I'm strong but I break  
I'm stubborn And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe **_

**Je suis fort, mais je me brise  
Je suis têtu, et je fais plein d'erreurs  
Je suis difficile, et la vie avec moi n'est jamais facile  
A comprendre, pour aimer, je suis épuisé mais si charmante  
Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me serrer dans tes bras  
Et tu sauras et tu verras à quel point ca peut être doux  
Si tu me fais confiance, m'aimes, me laisses, peut être, peut être**_****_

Someday  
When we're at the same place When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand Without feeling lost 

_**Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe**_

**Un jour quand nous serons au même endroit  
Quand nous serons sur la même route  
Quand ce sera ok de me tenir la main sans te sentir perdu  
Sans toutes les excuses  
Quand c'est juste parce que  
Tu m'aimes, tu me laisses, tu as besoin de moi, peut être peut être  
Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me serrer dans tes bras  
Et tu sauras et tu verras à quel point ca peut être doux  
Si tu me fais confiance, m'aimes, me laisses, peut être, peut être  
**

_**I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe  
**_

**Je suis aussi confus que l'enfer  
Ouais je suis le nord et je suis le sud  
Et je n'aurai probablement jamais tout compris  
Mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'étais pas fait pour traverser ce monde sans toi  
Et je promets que je vais essayer  
Je vais essayer de te donner chaque petite partie de moi  
Chaque petit détail que tu as manqué avec tes yeux  
Alors peut être, peut être, ouais peut être, peut être, peut être  
**

_**One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then **_

**Un jour, nous serons ensemble tu auras besoin de moi, tu me verras complètement  
Chaque petite chose, tu auras besoin de moi, tu m'aimeras, tu m'aimeras**  
_**  
I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud **_

_**I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe  
I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might  
Maybe, love maybe **_

**Je ne veux pas être fort  
Et je ne veux pas être fier  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réparé et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'être trouver  
Je ne suis pas perdu, j'ai besoin d'être aimé, j'ai juste besoin d'être aimé  
Je veux juste être aimé par toi et je n'arrêterai pas parce que je crois que peut être, oui peut être  
Peut être as tu besoin de moi  
Peut être  
Je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu une deuxième fois  
Mais je pense que peut être, bien, peut être pas  
Amour peut être**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : For me this is heaven (**_**Jimmy Eat World)**_

Le changement n'était pas flagrant. Il ne répondait toujours pas aux rares gestes d'affection qu'elle se permettait, mais il la laissait désormais faire, sans chercher à la repousser.

Elle finit de revêtir sa robe, se contemplant dans le miroir pour juger de son apparence, traquant la moindre tache, le moindre trou. Elle pouvait enfin la porter, cette robe bustier qu'elle avait acheté juste après son mariage et qui qu'elle n'avait jamais mise, sans crainte d'avoir oublié de soigner une de ses plaies.

Son corps était vierge de toutes blessures, sans qu'elle ait eu à se soigner, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucunes plaies. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe de violence envers elle, et n'avait pas levé la main sur elle depuis deux mois, depuis cette nuit où il s'était excusé.

Elle se rapprocha du miroir et fouilla dans sa petite boîte à bijoux pour trouver des boucles d'oreilles, ayant déjà passé autour de son cou le collier que ses amies lui avaient offert à sa majorité. Des bracelets d'argent ornaient ses bras, émettant un petit bruit cristallin quand elle bougeait le bras.

Il lui arrivait souvent de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans tenter la moindre approche, savourant juste sa présence. Elle avait même posé quelques fois sa tête sur son épaule, pour le sentir plus fort contre elle, pour respirer son odeur si masculine, et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il semblait avoir accepté sa présence à ses côtés, tout simplement, et cela suffisait à la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Elle avait enfin trouvé ses boucles d'oreilles quand sa main tomba sur une fleur de cerisier, conservé dans un petit sachet blanc. Elle la fit doucement glisser dans sa main, la contemplant, une émotion particulière lui serrant le cœur.

Ils s'étaient mariés en mars, quelques semaines avant son anniversaire. Ils avaient organisé leur mariage à l'extérieur, où plutôt, elle l'avait organisé, puisqu'il ne s'était absolument pas soucié de la préparation de leur union. Elle s'était même demandé à cette époque si le mieux n'était pas de se marier juste en présence de leurs témoins, sans aucune cérémonie, mais après avoir vu le mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne se marierait qu'une fois, alors qu'il fallait qu'elle se crée des souvenirs, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en accord avec la réalité.

Elle tourna la fragile tige entre ses doigts, plongeant ses yeux d'émeraude dans le rose de ses pétales, devenu scintillant à cause de la larme qui avait dévalé le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Les blessures étaient encore sensibles, parce que la cicatrisation était lente et douloureuse.

Il avait fait si beau ce jour-là… Le plus beau jour de sa vie… Celui qui l'avait définitivement lié à lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, comme elle avait affirmé devant l'autel. C'était plutôt le pire qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle refusait de se laisser détruire pas ça.

Elle rangea délicatement la fleur séchée pour ne pas risquer de l'abîmer, la rangeant précieusement dans sa petite boîte à bijoux. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, comme pour chasser les idées noires qui l'avaient assaillies à la pensée de sa cérémonie de mariage. Il fallait du temps pour effacer les bavures, gommer les ratures, elle le savait. C'était en quelque sorte le prix à payer pour vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors elle s'y résolvait.

Elle attrapa son châle blanc et le déposa sur ses frêles épaules, pour la fin de soirée, qui ne serait pas chaude, en dépit du temps clément qui leur avait été accordé pendant la journée. Elle en avait d'ailleurs profité pour se balader dans le parc avec Hinata, proposant son aide pour l'organisation de la fête. Aide très poliment refusée par son amie qui avait apparemment déjà reçue des propositions du même type, et se trouvait ainsi presque avec trop de personne pour l'y aider.

C'était la première fois qu'il acceptait de se rendre à une soirée avec elle. Elle y allait toujours seule, d'ordinaire, parce qu'il n'aimait pas se mêler aux gens, et préférait la solitude. Aussi lui délaissait-il la corvée des fêtes, sans jamais l'accompagner, lui laissant le soin de préparer des excuses pour expliquer son absence.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit le séjour, pour y trouver son époux, déjà prêt, en train de l'attendre, appuyé contre le mur. Il était aussi beau que d'habitude, avec ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux noirs, et sa peau si pâle qui offrait un délicieux contraste entre les ténèbres de sa chevelure et la clarté angélique de son visage. Décidemment, elle avait épousé le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu.

- Je suis prête, Sasuke, déclara-t-elle doucement, en attrapant ses chaussures.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et d'attendre qu'elle en passe le seuil pour sortir à son tour, après qu'elle l'ait remercié. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la demeure de leurs amis, savourant la brise qui secouait les branches des arbres, et faisait voler ses longs cheveux roses, qu'elle avait laissé détachés, après avoir hésité plusieurs minutes entre diverses coiffures.

Ils ne parlaient pas, et pourtant, ce n'était plus le même silence pesant qui avait régné pendant longtemps dans leur demeure. C'était apaisant, et cela paraissait normal, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, tout allait bien, et ca leur suffisait comme ça.

Tout doucement, aussi délicatement qu'une caresse, elle noua ses doigts autour des siens, serrant sa main dans la sienne, aussi subtilement qu'elles ne semblaient que s'effleurer, et leurs mains liées, ça semblait aussi naturel que leur respiration, qui résonnait à l'unisson.

Il ne la repoussa pas, et elle sentit même ses doigts presser légèrement les siens, ce qui la fit sourire, parce qu'elle était profondément heureuse. Malgré les blessures, malgré les non-dits, elle était contente de la vie qu'elle partageait avec lui, parce que ça signifiait quelque chose, sa main dans la sienne. Ca signifiait quelque chose, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et leur histoire en était bien plus belle, parce qu'une union sans accrocs, sans épreuves, était bien moins forte, et moins enrichissante.

oOoOoOo

Il la contemplait. Assis dans un coin, un peu à l'écart, un verre légèrement alcoolisé à la main, il la regardait danser et rire, et il se disait qu'elle était rayonnante, ainsi, entourée des êtres chers à son cœur, souriante, gaie, et aussi gracieuse qu'à son habitude.

Elle lui semblait parfois à des milliers de kilomètres, tellement la luminosité qu'elle dégageait était intense, comparé à la sienne, qui avait cessé de briller des années auparavant. Lui qui avait trahi ceux qui croyaient en lui, lui qui avait sali ses mains en les couvrant de sang, innocent ou pas, en les couvrant de son sang à elle, certaines fois.

Il ne l'avait plus touché depuis bien longtemps, cependant, il se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il n'y avait plus aucunes marques de ses coups sur son corps fin et magnifique, mais il avait envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle retirait ses vêtements, imaginant toujours découvrir une plaie qui ne se serait pas refermé, sans que ce soit le cas, bien entendu. Même s'il la frappait de nouveau, elle serait capable de faire disparaître les blessures en peu de temps.

Elle dansait avec leur meilleur ami, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait aucune appréhension à la laisser fréquenter un autre homme que lui. Après tout, celui-ci était marié depuis plusieurs années à Hinata, et en était très amoureux, comme en témoignait la bosse qui déformait le ventre de son épouse, juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

Une autre preuve de la supériorité de son frère de cœur, à défaut de sang, sur lui, puisqu'il l'avait encore battu, en réussissant à aimer sans faire souffrir, à chérir sans blesser, à être un en étant deux sans détruire sa moitié.

Cela le ramena à penser à quelque chose qui le préoccupait depuis quelques temps. Un enfant. Oserait-il lui imposer le poids d'un enfant, l'obligeant à prendre une partie de lui, salissant sa pureté ? Oserait-t-il forcer un enfant à avoir un père tel que lui, sans douceur et sans tendresse ?

Lui qui avait toujours prétendu épouser Sakura uniquement pour les descendants qu'elle pourrait lui donner, il n'était plus certain de vouloir la voir porter ses enfants, parce que ça la souillerait obligatoirement, puisqu'il devrait se mélanger avec elle, maculant sa robe de pureté de tâches sombres, détruisant l'innocence d'un enfant avant même qu'il ne soit né.

Il remit ses questions à plus tard en entendant son rire résonner dans la cour où ils s'étaient installés, tournant ses pensées uniquement vers elle, la regardant se mouvoir avec gracilité et élégance. Elle était merveilleusement radieuse, et il lui semblait que les ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était enfoncé reculaient devant tant de clarté.

Il se leva, lentement, et s'approcha d'elle, avant de l'attirer par sa taille contre lui, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'elle était surprise de son geste, et lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait eu envie, et son corps avait pris les devants, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Il pressa un peu plus son corps qui lui semblait si fragile contre lui.

Il n'aimait pas danser. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Mais là, c'était avec elle, alors…

Il la sentit déposer son visage au creux de son cou, respirer son odeur, et, tout doucement, il bougea ses jambes au rythme de la musique lente qui passait désormais sur le lecteur. Et ils dansèrent, enlacés, et c'était presque plus beau que l'amour lui-même.

oOoOoOo

Elle ôta lentement ses chaussures, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il danserait avec elle, et pourtant, ils avaient dansé tout le reste de la soirée, toujours aussi lentement, même quand ils n'étaient plus en rythme avec la bande sonore. Personne ne leur en avait fait la remarque, d'ailleurs, comme si eux aussi sentaient qu'ils dansaient sur une mélodie connue d'eux seule, et qui était merveilleusement belle.

Elle le regarda, et dans un élan d'amour et de reconnaissance, elle se serra contre lui, et lui murmura trois mots d'amour, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Trois mots d'amour qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle, les chérissant, pour le jour où il serait capable de les entendre.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce jour-là. Il se dégagea de son étreinte, assez froidement pour qu'elle se sente glacée, et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au couloir, sans lui accorder un regard.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et elle se sentait idiote, et lamentable. Elle aurait du comprendre que c'était trop tôt, et elle avait tout gâché en cédant à ses émotions, qu'elle avait appris à garder pour elle depuis son départ du village. Apparemment, les années d'entraînement n'avaient servi à rien, puisqu'il avait suffi d'une seconde pour que ses efforts s'écroulent.

Elle ravala la larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue, et déposa son châle sur la chaise, mordant ses lèvres pour se retenir de fondre en larmes. Elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer pendant les mois où il la frappait, où il la repoussait sans cesse, et là, il avait suffi d'un rejet, pour qu'elle ait envie de s'effondrer à terre.

- Ce soir… Tu étais belle…

Elle releva la tête, stupéfaite, mais il était déjà parti. A croire qu'il ne pouvait dire quelque chose de tendre sans s'enfuir. Une fois de plus, elle ne put retenir ses larmes devant l'attention qu'il lui portait, et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, pour éviter de faire trop de bruits, craignant de briser l'instant merveilleux qu'elle vivait.

Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle le rejoignit dans leur lit, se dévêtant rapidement, se glissant sous les draps. Il y avait quelques mois, cette pièce lui semblait glaciale et détestable. A présent qu'il était là, près d'elle, et qu'elle pouvait enfin sentir sa chaleur sans en craindre les tourments, elle adorait s'allonger dans cette pièce, entendre son souffle calme, qui lui semblait si serein.

Doucement, avec une extrême prudence, elle se tourna vers lui, le contempla quelques secondes, puis s'approcher et de lui murmurer un mot, qui fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, pour rejoindre le sommeil paisible et salvateur qui lui tendait les bras.

_**Merci…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Flightless bird (Iron and Wine)**

Elle aimait l'agitation. Elle aimait se balader au marché, contemplant l'agitation qui prenait les lieux, les gens au sourire bienveillant, les marchands qui vantaient leurs produits en scandant leurs vertus. Elle aimait la fébrilité qui agitait les gens pendant l'organisation d'une fête, les fixant pendant qu'ils bougeaient partout, qu'ils s'attelaient à faire mille et une petites choses, auxquelles elle prenait part avec plaisir.

Et pourtant, assise dans son bureau, là, seule, elle était formidablement heureuse d'être un peu au calme. Après quatre heures en bloc opératoire pour soigner une hernie, puis deux heures à expliquer aux étudiants en médecine la progression d'un virus dans l'organisme et le moyen de le stopper, un peu de repos était le bienvenu. Elle buvait tranquillement son café, et le silence dans la petite pièce qu'elle occupait était vraiment agréable. Un peu comme le calme, autrefois glacial, de sa maison.

Médecin n'était pas vraiment un métier de tout repos.

Elle s'était habituée au rythme soutenu qu'imposait son travail, et l'acceptait. Elle aimait aider les gens, et ce métier comblait toutes ses attentes. Le seul problème qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de ses années de médecine, était l'attachement qu'elle manifestait pour ses patients. Il lui était impossible de ne pas écouter et s'attendrir au récit de l'histoire de ceux-ci, et de leur témoigner petit à petit de l'affection.

Récemment, elle s'était lié à un petit garçon atteint d'une maladie grave. Elle passait le voir tous les jours, à l'heure de son déjeuner, pour manger avec lui. Il était terriblement optimiste et joyeux, et elle l'adorait, aussi s'était-elle emparé de son dossier.

Alors qu'elle finissait son café, une infirmière fit irruption dans son bureau, l'air pressé et anxieux.

Docteur Uchiwa, on a besoin de vous en salle 17a. Le docteur Mibu a besoin de vous, une femme est en train d'accoucher, et elle a fait une hémorragie.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement et attrapa sa blouse qu'elle avait ôté à la sortie de son cours, et sortit prestement en compagnie de la jeune infirmière.

Hémorragie interne ou externe? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles tournaient dans le couloir.

Interne, docteur Uchiwa.

Elle avait toujours été surprise de voir à quel point le personnel semblait la respecter. Tout le monde l'écoutait toujours, en exécutant ses ordres à l'instant même où elle les prononçait. Elle n'était pas particulièrement sèche, elle ne faisait que son travail en énonçant les évidences. Peut-être était-ce dû à son expérience, ou à ses aptitudes élevées, à ses anciens exploits, quand le cas paraissait perdu et qu'elle réussissait in extrémis à rétablir la situation et sauver la personne.

Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'elle devenait plus autoritaire quand il n'était pas là. Elle avait pour habitude de s'effacer en sa présence, parce qu'elle avait trop peur d'être lourde, ou de l'agacer. Aussi devenait-elle discrète et tempérée, quand elle était à ses côtés.

Peut-être qu'elle rattrapait ce comportement en étant vive et impérieuse à l'hôpital, en disant à chacun ce qu'il devait faire avec une telle assurance qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se reconnaître.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'accouchement à la volée, saisissant un masque, des gants et une calotte qu'elle utilisa pour dissimuler sa longue chevelure.

Elle en est où?

La tête est sortie, mais si on ne traite pas l'hémorragie tout de suite, elle meurt sur le coup et entraîne l'enfant, d'autant plus qu'elle est située près du cœur, lui répondit son collègue.

Elle soupira. Toucher à quelque chose proche du cœur s'avérait extrêmement délicat. Il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle échoue. Son regard descendit sur le visage du bébé, qui, curieusement, s'était arrêté de pleurer. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, et elle sut qu'elle réussirait. Parce qu'il était impossible de laisser mourir cet enfant.

Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus du cœur de la jeune femme, qui semblait la supplier elle aussi, derrière son masque d'intubation. Elle fit un bref signe au praticien pour le prévenir qu'elle commençait et se concentra.

Lentement. Laisser le chakra remonter jusqu'à ses paumes. Visualiser sa route. Déplier chacun de ses doigts. Puis, tout doucement, le faire communiquer avec le corps de la patiente. Contrôler son chemin. Arriver à la zone de l'hémorragie. Délicatement, reconstruire chacun des vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient éclatés. Réparer chaque cellule, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher au cœur.

Elle essuya les perles de sueur sur son front. L'exercice était long et éprouvant, et demandait une concentration intense. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point la vie était fragile, et combien il fallait la protéger. C'était ce qu'elle tentait de faire avec Sasuke. Le protéger de ses ombres et ses démons. Le sauver de ses errances. Quitte à prendre des coups en silence.

Au bout de dix minutes d'efforts intenses, elle laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, qui informa le reste des soignants qu'elle avait bientôt fini. Et effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, elle recula et confirma que la jeune femme était sauvé, et qu'elle pouvait reprendre l'accouchement sans risque.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent tournés le dos, elle s'appuya au mur, respirant profondément. Cette périlleuse intervention l'avait vidé de ses forces, et d'une grande partie de son chakra. Elle était épuisée, mais refusait de le montrer à quiconque. Elle gardait une certaine fierté, un minimum d'orgueil, quand elle passait les murs de l'enceinte du manoir. Aussi jamais ne trahissait-elle un signe de fatigue ou de faiblesse s'il y avait des gens aux alentours. Si sa meilleure amie, qui se plaisait à s'improviser psychologue, l'avait su, elle aurait certainement avancé que la jeune femme compensait son inconsistance dans son couple par une autorité et un orgueil démesurés à son travail. Mais encore aurait-il fallu pour cela que celle-ci soit au courant des déboires du couple Uchiwa. Et ça, Sakura mettait un point d'honneur à le cacher.

Elle salua rapidement ses collègues qui se congratulaient entre eux en félicitant la jeune maman. Elle rejoignit son bureau pour remettre quelques dossiers en ordre, mettant sa tasse de café dans l'évier pour la laver le lendemain, tandis que son esprit voguait ailleurs.

Ce bébé était si beau... Ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau rose, ses mains minuscules... Cela l'avait bouleversé au plus profond d'elle-même, réveillant en elle des sentiments jusqu'alors insoupçonnés.

Elle sortir et descendit lentement les escaliers, ne répondant pas aux paroles qu'on lui adressait, perdue dans ses pensées.

Un enfant... Et elle? A quand remontaient ses dernières règles? Non, il n'y avait aucune chance. Elle les avait eues peu de temps auparavant, et elle prenait une pilule contraceptive. Mais un jour...

Elle se souvenait que Sasuke l'avait épousé pour cela. Une bouffée d'angoisse la submergea. Il n'attendait peut-être que ça. Il devait même s'impatienter, cela faisait tout de même plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Mais elle... Le voulait-elle vraiment? Bien entendu, porter en elle un petit être, donner la vie à un enfant, celui lui donnait envie, et elle en serait formidablement heureuse. Mais ce qui l'embêtait et l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas si elle serait une bonne mère. Après tout, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de stable. La preuve, son changement de comportement à l'hôpital et chez elle. Et puis, les relations entre elle et Sasuke n'étaient pas vraiment le cadre idéal pour accueillir un bébé...

Elle sortir du bâtiment et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait chaud, ce jour-là, et elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'aller s'entraîner.

Elle soupira. Il faudrait bien parler d'un enfant hypothétique un jour. Et connaissant Sasuke, la discussion ne risquait pas d'être facile.

A croire que dès que la situation s'arrangeait un peu, quelque chose revenait troubler leur éphémère quiétude...

¤*oOoOoOo*¤

Elle était attirante. Incroyablement sensuelle dans sa blouse blanche d'hôpital. Il le remarquait enfin. C'était la première fois qu'il venait la chercher, et il en était...heureux? En tant que capitaine des anbus, il avait beaucoup de missions à remplir chaque jour, et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Mais il s'était débrouillé pour avoir son après-midi, pour prendre un peu de repos.

Non. Ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Il avait tout simplement pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle était naturellement affectueuse et attentionnée, alors qu'il n'y était pas du tout habitué. Aussi était-il certain de la surprendre. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement chaleureux.

Peut-être que ce manque de chaleur manquait-il à Sakura. Peut-être qu'un enfant résoudrait le problème.

Non, il se refusait à décharger ses responsabilités sur un bébé. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Deux infirmières passèrent devant lui, en gloussant comme deux idiotes. Mais il n'y fit guère attention, trop occupé à observer sa femme, si belle, si merveilleuse. Il était tellement captivé par elle, qu'il ne remarqua que dans un second temps l'homme en blouse blanche qui l'avait abordé.

Comment osait-il l'approcher? Il avait l'air un peu trop charmeur pour que ce soit innocent. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant éclater de rire à une de ses remarques, et presque inconsciemment, s'avança pour rejoindre celui qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa femme, dominant de sa stature les deux médecins. Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge pour lui faire remarquer sa présence, et elle se retourna, agréablement surprise. Son visage passa néanmoins rapidement de la stupeur à l'inquiétude. Pourquoi donc était-elle soucieuse.

Sasuke! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es blessé?

Ah oui. Évidemment, elle pensait que sa venue à l'hôpital ne pouvait résulter que d'une blessure. C'est vrai qu'il n'y était jamais venu pour autre chose. Après tout, la morgue était juste en dessous. Ça lui ressemblait bien, de s'inquiéter ainsi. Quand il disait qu'elle était attentionnée...

Non. Je suis venu te chercher.

Elle écarquilla les yeux davantage, complètement perdue.

Mais... Tu n'as pas de mission?

Je me suis arrangé.

Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes, avant d'arborer un sourire ravi. Puis, elle s'aperçut de la présence de son collègue qu'elle semblait avoir oublié.

Oh, pardon. Sasuke je te présente Kyoshiro Mibu, un collègue de travail. Kyoshiro, voici mon mari, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Oh... Enchanté, monsieur Uchiwa, répondit celui-ci, en tendant sa main, un éclat moqueur dans l'œil.

Hn...

Il attrapa sa main et la serra un peu trop fort pour que ce soit simplement amical, et le chirurgien grimaça légèrement sous sa poigne.

Nous devons partir maintenant, déclara-t-il, attrapant son épouse par la main, la tirant après lui, sans saluer le médecin bien trop courtois à son avis.

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait la toucher à part lui. Il était le seul qu'elle aimait, et il ne laisserait jamais personne poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle. C'était sa femme. C'était la fille qui était amoureuse de lui depuis son enfance. C'était celle qui l'avait toujours attendu. C'était celle qui avait toujours cru en lui.

Elle était à lui. Même s'il ne la méritait pas.

Jaloux? Non.

Possessif? A en crever.

¤*oOoOoOo*¤

Elle regardait son dos, puisque c'était la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait voir. Il la tirait avec une telle force qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas tomber, forçant sur ses jambes pour suivre la cadence qu'il lui imposait.

Son attitude était incompréhensible ; elle avait bien remarqué sa froideur avec son collègue. Certes, Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de chaleureux, mais il restait toujours poli. Or, là, elle aurait juré que s'il avait été bavard, il n'aurait pas hésité à renvoyer balader Kyoshiro.

Une évidence vint tout à coup s'imposer à elle, et elle lui parut si simple qu'elle hésita. Sasuke serait...jaloux?

Ce mot était impossible à associer à un Uchiwa. Pourtant, elle avait bel et bien remarqué la façon dont il regardait les autres hommes qu'elle fréquentait.

Peut-être tout simplement avait-il peur de la perdre. Peut-être croyait-il qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse à ses côtés.

Pourtant, elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait avec lui. Certes, ce n'était pas toujours facile, et il lui arrivait de souffrir de son manque d'affection. Mais elle aimait la personne qu'il était, tout ce qu'il était, et Sasuke n'était pas Sasuke sans son apparente impassibilité et sa froideur.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux et il claqua la porte, se retournant brusquement vers elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, fixant ses prunelles de jade. Son regard était si brûlant, si profond, qu'il lui semblait qu'elle fondait, son corps se liquéfiant devant cette chaleur inhabituelle.

Soudain, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, la serrant contre lui avec force. Ses mains étaient partout sur son corps brûlant ; son dos, ses cheveux, son cou. Il possédait ses lèvres avec une passion à peine retenue, incendiant ses sens. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, profitant de cet échange fusionnel si rare.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans leur chambre, butant contre certaines portes, ne cessant de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la respirer.

Il la déposa sur le lit, et couvrit son cou de baiser, murmurant quelques mots à son oreille, avant de reprendre l'exploration de son corps bouillant.

Elle faillit éclater de rire tant elle était heureuse, mais ne laissa filtrer qu'un sourire. Oh oui, Sasuke tenait à elle, au point d'avoir peur de la perdre à n'importe quel moment. Et elle ne l'en aimait que plus encore.

Elle sourit davantage avant de s'abandonner toute entière à ses baisers.

_**Ne regarde plus jamais un autre homme que moi.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Après tout __ce__ temps, un grand __changement__ dans__ la vie de __nos __amoureux__. J'éspère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents! So, enjoy!_

**Chapitre 4 : Need you now (**_**Lady Antebellum)**_

Elle ne se rendait compte à quel point elle était seule uniquement quand il partait en mission. Elle se retrouvait à errer dans le manoir, mal à l'aise face aux moindres bruits qu'elle faisait et qui semblaient briser l'harmonie silencieuse de la demeure. Sans lui, elle s'y sentait étrangère.

De plus, elle était assignée à résidence puisqu'elle était tombée malade. Tsunade l'avait contrainte à rester chez elle quand elle avait vu que son apprentie devait se rendre aux toilettes toutes les heures pour rendre son repas, et qu'elle s'endormait presque sur ses dossiers. Sakura devait donc rester au manoir, où elle passait la plupart de son temps à dormir, quand elle ne courait pas jusqu'au toilettes pour vomir.

Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, couverte d'un plaid en laine, dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin avaler quelque chose sans le régurgiter aussitôt. Ne serait-ce qu'un verre de jus d'orange… Quoique ce soit qui lui donne un peu de forces et lui permette de bouger.

Sasuke lui manquait. Elle avait froid du matin au soir, et elle avait beau mettre deux couvertures de plus et s'emmitoufler dans son pyjama le plus chaud, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Ainsi, elle aurait pu se blottir tout contre lui et profiter de sa chaleur. Elle aurait été sûre qu'il était en bonne santé, aussi… Mais il était parti depuis deux semaines maintenant, et elle n'avait eu pour nouvelles que les comptes-rendus que son équipe envoyait deux à trois fois par semaine. Et ces rapports étaient officiels, et donc, elle n'avait aucun message de lui. Et ça… Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui envoyer des lettres enflammées pour lui clamer à quel point il lui coûtait d'être loin d'elle, non, ce n'était réellement pas dans le caractère de Sasuke. Mais, en dépit de ça, il lui arrivait de pleurer subitement en tombant sur une de ses affaires. Elle se savait émotive et sensible, mais à ce point-là, cela dépassait son propre entendement. Pourtant, il était déjà arrivé à son mari de partir pendant des périodes bien plus longues, et elle n'avait pas eu de telles réactions. Décidément, elle ne se comprenait plus.

Elle ouvrit le placard de la cuisine, évitant délibérément de regarder le pack de café soluble dont la seule odeur réussissait d'une manière fort désagréable à la faire vomir, et attrapa la petite boite de sucre. Elle prit au passage une tasse, mit l'eau à bouillir, et choisit une infusion à la camomille. Cela n'était-il pas censé détendre, après tout ?

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, qui lui parût irrémédiablement vide et triste, et releva la couverture sur ses genoux, regardant doucement l'eau s'agiter dans le fond de la bouilloire. Elle soupira, remontant ses chaussettes qui lui paraissaient décidément trop fines, et installa le petit sachet dans sa tasse. Elle versa l'eau frémissante dans ledit récipient et fixa longuement le liquide qui devenait d'une jolie teinte ambrée.

Son estomac sembla se tordre, mais elle serra les dents, bien décidée à gagner la partie, cette fois. Elle cassa un sucre en deux et le rajouta au breuvage, avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres, songeuse. De toutes les maladies qu'elle connaissait, aucune n'était aussi persistante contre les remèdes qu'elle s'était elle-même prescrits. Elle ne voulait pas être orgueilleuse, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que si cette maladie était bénigne, elle aurait été capable de la soigner en un rien de temps. Cette infection, si c'en était une, était décidément bien étrange.

Comment Sasuke aurait-il réagi s'il avait été là ? C'était une question à laquelle il était bien difficile de répondre. Il ne serait certainement pas rester à son chevet sagement, ce n'était pas son genre. Quoiqu'il ne cessait de la surprendre, depuis quelque temps. Il n'était plus aussi distant avec elle. Au contraire, il arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment que le soir il la prenne dans ses bras, et de quelques caresses, parvienne à lui signifier qu'il avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien. Cela l'étonnait toujours autant, mais elle arrivait de plus en plus à le prévoir aussi ne posait-elle plus de question quand il commençait à l'embrasser. Et qu'il le fasse, de lui-même, sans y être forcé, ça, c'était vraiment agréable.

Elle sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et s'empressa de boire une gorgée du thé désormais tiède qu'elle s'était préparée. Elle guetta avec lassitude le moment où la boisson lui semblerait âcre et détestable. Mais cela ne vint pas. Elle soupira de bonheur à l'idée que cela représentait sûrement un recul de la maladie et qu'elle pourrait bientôt retrouver une vie normale. Elle but encore quelques gorgées, s'assurant que c'était bel et bien réel, et eut un léger sourire quand elle constata que ça l'était.

Elle se souvint d'une phrase qu'Ino lui avait dite un jour, sans savoir pourquoi. « Ce que tu désires le plus arrivera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins », lui avait affirmé sa meilleure amie, fiancée à ce moment-là. Son mariage ne devait avoir lieu qu'après la naissance de son enfant, puisqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte trois jours après lui avoir dit cela.

En y repensant, tout cela était plutôt vrai. Quand Sasuke était revenu du village, soutenu par un Naruto en aussi mauvais état que lui, mais aussi rayonnant que le soleil, elle avait cru que le monde lui jouait la plus grande farce qu'il eut été jamais imaginé. Quand il lui avait demandé sa main, même si c'était froid, pour ne pas dire glacial, elle avait eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, et qu'il n'y avait plus que du silence. Et quand Sasuke avait pleuré dans ses bras…

Elle se leva, bien décidée à laver la vaisselle, quand une crampe lui déchira l'estomac, la pliant en deux. La bouilloire tomba à terre, éclatant en dizaines de morceaux de porcelaine, coupant sa cheville droite assez profondément, mais elle était incapable de la sentir, tant elle avait mal au ventre. C'était un coup en traître alors qu'elle pensait que ses maux de ventre étaient terminés, ils revenaient plus fort que jamais.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'atteindre les toilettes, réduite à marcher à quatre pattes, la souffrance étant trop grande pour penser à se mettre debout, et rendit le peu de liquide qu'elle avait réussi à ingérer. Son corps était parcouru de convulsions, des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues, et elle continuait à vomir tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans la cuvette. Ce devait être la pièce qu'elle avait le plus fréquentée, depuis une semaine environ.

Elle posa sa tête contre le bord froid et rafraîchissant de la cuvette en marbre, tirant la chasse d'eau. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait beau réfléchir, aucune maladie n'était aussi résistante aux traitements.

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui aurait pu s'approcher de ce qu'elle semblait avoir, c'était les symptômes qu'elle avait pu observer chez Hinata pendant sa grosse…

Elle releva soudainement la tête, et se mit rapidement à calculer, tentant de garder son sang-froid. Deux mois. Peut-être un peu plus. C'était la date à laquelle remontaient ses dernières règles. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention car, étant ninja, le cycle menstruel était souvent déréglé. Mais ajouté à tout ce qu'elle avait eu cette semaine…

C'était certain.

Elle était enceinte.

¤*oOoOoOo*¤

Il voulait la retrouver. Il venait de passer deux semaines dans un village minuscule, constamment couvert par les nuages et arrosé par la pluie, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer et de la prendre contre lui.

Il salua ses coéquipiers d'un signe de tête, laissant Shikamaru s'occuper de remettre le rapport, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la demeure Uchiwa. Sa maison. Non. _Leur _maison. C'était comme ça qu'il devait penser. Ce n'était plus le lieu où il avait trouvé sa famille gisante à terre, sans vie, et qu'il avait vu son frère debout devant les cadavres de ses parents. C'était du passé.

Il entra dans le manoir et fut légèrement surpris d'entendre du bruit. Sakura était censée travailler à cette heure-ci. Il n'était qu'onze heures du matin, même si le temps laissait penser qu'il était bien plus tard. A croire que la pluie les avait suivis jusqu'à Konoha.

Il se guida grâce aux sons qu'il entendait, et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, et arriva au salon, où il contempla le sol avec stupeur. Sakura n'était absolument pas quelqu'un de désordonné, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que de l'eau et des morceaux de porcelaine recouvrent le sol. La connaissant, elle se serait maudite une dizaine de fois avant de courir chercher de quoi ramasser tout ça.

Entendant un bruit d'eau, il continua jusqu'aux toilettes, où il la trouva à genoux, le visage figé. Il remarqua également le sang qui s'écoulait de sa cheville, et aussitôt il se rua vers elle, une boule au ventre. La voir blessée ravivait trop de souvenirs pour lui, et il n'était pas prêt à les assumer.

- Sakura ?

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, ses grands yeux d'émeraude liquide écarquillés par ce qui semblait être de la surprise.

- Tu es rentré ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ténue, comme si elle avait été aux bords des larmes.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Elle regarda enfin la cheville qu'il lui désignait et poussa un petit gémissement de surprise.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… murmura-t-elle.

Il eut l'étrange impression qu'elle ne disait pas ça uniquement pour sa blessure, mais décida de s'occuper de ça en premier. Il la souleva doucement, et la trouva étrangement mince. Elle n'avait jamais été grosse, même si elle s'était entêtée pendant de trop longues années à suivre des régimes qui ne servaient à rien, mais il la trouvait encore plus légère qu'avant.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit dès qu'il l'eut emmené jusqu'à leur chambre, et attrapa un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de son pied. Elle le regarda faire, l'air ailleurs, et il dut toucher sa main pour arriver à la faire réagir.

- Tu peux te soigner ?

Elle le regarda étrangement, puis posa sa main sur la coupure. Le chakra vert en sortit et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune marque.

- Sakura, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

Il avait attendu cinq minutes, cinq longues minutes, espérant qu'elle parlerait d'elle-même, qu'elle lui expliquerait ce qui se passait, parce, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était complètement perdu, là.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et soudain les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, parce que d'une part, il ne savait absolument pas gérer les crises de larmes, lui-même n'en faisant jamais, et d'autre part, il sentait que la personne à laquelle il était le plus attaché était au plus mal.

Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, et sa voix était douce, presque inaudible. Mais il entendit. Et il se figea à son tour.

- Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle doucement, cherchant dans ses yeux un appui, un soutien, quoique ce soit qui la réconforterait un peu, parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser, et qu'elle était morte de peur.

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait rien. Ses yeux étaient perdus quelque part derrière elle, et il ne lui disait rien.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait _osé_ le faire. Il l'avait _salie_.

Il se leva brusquement et elle sursauta, poussant un léger cri, et partit rapidement. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il bouge, qu'il… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'entendit crier son nom, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _pouvait _pas.

Tout était fini.

Dieu que le monde était égoïste…

¤*oOoOoOo*¤

Elle le regarda partir, avec une sorte de désespoir propre aux gens qui se sentent abandonnés de tous. Elle avait crié son nom, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose pour le retenir, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Il n'était pas revenu sur ses pas, n'avait même pas tourné la tête. Elle était seule. Seule face à cette nouvelle qui bouleversait sa vie.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda son ventre. Quelque chose grandissait à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Un petit être. Et, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, elle l'aima. Elle fut prise d'un amour inconditionnel pour ce bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son corps, parce qu'il était un peu d'elle, un peu de lui, un peu de leur amour, aussi complexe et douloureux soit-il.

Elle se leva et se positionna devant le miroir de leur chambre, fixant son ventre. Comment n'avait-elle pu remarquer la légère bosse qui commençait à se développer ? Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et pourtant, elle était heureuse. Ce bébé semblait totalement compromettre la vie de couple qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir, et malgré tout, elle ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'elle _l'aimait_. Profondément. Sans même le connaître.

Lentement, ses mains se placèrent sur son ventre, sur sa peau, et elle caressa doucement la petite proéminence. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent d'elles-mêmes, tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue gauche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je veillerai sur toi. Je t'aime. Mon bébé…

Un sourire éclaira son visage baigné de larmes, avant qu'elle ne remarque une ombre dans le coin du miroir. Elle se retourna et reconnut Sasuke, trempé jusqu'aux os. Sa figure redevint aussitôt inquiète, et ses mains se crispèrent légèrement.

- Sasuke je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il l'avait déjà rejointe et prise dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elle en aurait eu presque mal, si elle n'avait pas senti les gouttes d'eau sur sa nuque qui était tout sauf de la pluie.

Il la tint longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui s'écoulait, et de la pluie qui s'arrêtait pour laisser sa place au soleil. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille, heureuse, parce qu'il lui était revenu, et elle savait qu'il ne partirait plus. Elle savait que s'il était parti, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu même penser à lui en vouloir ?

C'était sa manière d'aimer. Elle aimait aveuglément, quoiqu'il advienne, quelque soient les blessures, les souffrances à endurer. S'il avait fallu lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était bien celle-là.

Elle entendit les mots qu'il lui prononçait dans un souffle, et ferma doucement les yeux quand il l'embrassa délicatement, comme si elle avait risqué de se briser à la moindre secousse.

_**Je serai toujours là, Sakura. Merci. **_

_Comm's please ?_


End file.
